


Two Night Stand

by bellafarella



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Angst, Beach Sex, Boyfriends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fourth of July, Future Fic, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Making Up, New Year's Eve, New York City, One Night Stands, Online Dating, Smut, hampton's weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting out of a two year relationship, Mickey is single again and is being forced by his sister Mandy to ‘get back on the horse’. When he signs up for online dating he didn’t expect to end up in some strangers apartment at one in the morning, only to be snowed in and not be able to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back on the horse

**Author's Note:**

> Gallavich meets 'Two night stand'. If you've never seen the movie you should, it's pretty cute. It's with Miles Teller and Analeigh Tipton. I thought a Gallavich AU of it would be cute :)))
> 
> p.s. I will add tags when it comes to it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy forces Mickey to get back on the horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think and if you would like to read this story! :)  
> I ended the chapter without Ian yet, I know. Hopefully it'll make you really want more. I'm an evil genius, I know. Muahahahhahahaha ;) <3

Mickey never thought he’d make it out alive out of the south side of Chicago. He didn’t exactly have the best upbringing. Under his father, Terry’s rule of thumb, a homophobic, racist, drug dealer/addict, and alcoholic who would beat on his kids like they were punching bags and even molest his only daughter. But Mickey was persistent, and he finally made it out, taking his sister with him. 

 

 

Mickey figured out he was gay when puberty hit. He just knew he wasn’t into girls like his brothers were. When he got his first boner his brothers told him to fuck some girl and he did but it didn’t do anything for him. He had to concentrate really hard to get off. That was until he started watching porn and saw that he was more into the guy in the porn than the girl. 

 

 

Stints in juvie for drugs really messed with him graduating high school. After getting out of juvie for the second time, he finally got serious about school. Not wanting to be stuck in the Milkovich house of horrors any longer really made Mickey concentrate in school and graduate. He graduated two years later than he should have but at least he graduated at the same time as his sister Mandy. 

 

He made sure they applied to the same colleges and the only one they both got into they packed their shit up right away and got the fuck out of dodge. 

 

 

Four years later and Mickey and Mandy graduated from NYU with a shit ton of debt, obviously. 

 

For the last two years of Mickey’s college years he had been dating Justin. Justin was a year younger than him and had been his first boyfriend. 

 

Since living with a homophobe as a father it’s not like Mickey could date guys in the south side. He would have gotten killed if anyone knew he was gay. The minute Mickey got to New York he was free to be who he wanted to be. He stuck with one night stands until he met Justin. They actually met at a gay club but recognized each other from around campus. They hooked up until Justin wanted more. Mickey didn’t know what it was about the kid but he felt himself being more open with him than he’s ever been to another person that wasn’t his sister. 

 

For the first time in his life, Mickey had been in love. He couldn’t believe he actually fell in love with a man but it happened. It all came crashing down on him though when Justin cheated on him. The worst part was that Mickey wanted to try to work through it but Justin did not. He figured he would try to make it work with him seeing as though they were together for two years and he was his first love. When Justin didn’t want to keep on with the relationship Mickey got a huge reality check. After a couple months of sulking he realized that he didn’t want to be with Justin as much as he thought he did. He had felt comfortable with him, like a routine. 

 

 

That’s when Mandy stepped in.

 

“Have you moved at all today?” Mandy asked when she came into their apartment to see her brother still on the sofa, where she left him that morning. 

 

 

Mandy got a job right after finishing school as a designer. She has always been good at drawing and even draws ‘models’ on the side for extra money. 

 

An up and coming designer named Liz saw Mandy’s work when she had gone to the school to get some recruits. She instantly fell in love with her work and Mandy herself. They hit it off and Liz hired her on the spot, said that when she was done school she would come to work for her. 

 

Mickey on the other hand was struggling a bit. The summer had come and was almost gone, without a job offer. Every school he applied to said they’d call him before school started up again in the fall. Mickey wanted to become a teacher, preferably a math or history teacher seeing as though he majored in math and minored in history. Therefore the summer went by slowly and so did the fall. It was now winter and there were no job offers, no boyfriend, and not in the mood for any one night stands, Mickey was in a bit of a rut.

 

 

Instead of responding to his sister’s question he flipped her off instead. 

 

Mandy did the same and started running around throwing her work clothes off and finding new ones.

 

She sat on the sofa next to Mickey to do up her heeled boots. 

 

“Where are you going? You just got home,” Mickey asked.

 

“Out. It’s Ben’s birthday,” Mandy said. She saw Mickey’s confused face and continued, “Ben. The hot, dumb guy who you totally need to bang. Come out with us.”

 

“Us?” Mickey asked.

 

“Yeah, Miller will be here any minute,” Mandy said. 

 

“I don’t need to go out with you and your fucking boyfriend,” Mickey said.

 

Mandy rolled her eyes and said, “There will be other people there, dickbreath. You need to get back on the horse.”

 

Mickey mumbled, “I signed up for online dating today.”

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Mandy asked even though she totally heard him. 

 

“Bitch, you heard me,” Mickey said annoyed.

 

Mandy laughed and said, “Well there you go! Have you talked to anyone yet?”

 

“I just made it like an hour ago,” Mickey said. Mandy looked at him like ‘and your point is…’ so he said, “I’m not a skank like you, I’m not gonna bang the first guy I talk to on it.”

 

“Please, if anything you used to be a bigger skank than anyone,” Mandy said exaggerating. 

 

“Used to being the key words,” Mickey said looking at his hands.

 

Mandy put her hand on her brothers and said, “All the more reason for you to come out with us tonight or you can sit here like you have been all day and feel sorry for yourself.”

 

Before Mickey could answer there was a knock on their door and Mandy got up to answer it.

 

 

“Hey baby,” Mickey heard Mandy’s boyfriend say before he heard a loud smooching noise. Barf.

 

The pair walked into the apartment and Miller said upon seeing Mickey, “Hey, man.”

 

Mickey nodded in his direction. He got up to get himself a beer from the fridge.

 

“Tell him he needs to come out with us. He needs to get a dick up his ass like yesterday,” Mandy said.

 

Mickey ran a hand down his face and Miller said, “Dude come the fuck on. You and Justin broke up months ago, come out with us. It’s not doing you any good sitting around here all fucking night.”

 

Mickey had to agree with Mandy’s stupid boyfriend. Okay, he wasn’t stupid. He was a law student, but still, it didn’t mean he had to like any guy fucking his baby sister.

 

“Fine. Let me get dressed,” Mickey said taking his beer with him to his bedroom.

 

“Take a shower while you’re at it! You smell like shit,” Mandy called out. 

 

 

Mickey thought about what Mandy said. Maybe it was time for him to fuck somebody new. All he needed was a one night stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make my day, put a smile on my face :D  
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/  
> I am still taking prompts but if you send me some, fair warning that I have a bunchhhh still waiting to be written so have some patience please! thanks babes!


	2. U wanna bang?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running into an ex leads to a one night stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooop happy about some comments I got on the first chapter. Hope y'all like this story :))))  
> Here's chapter 2, sorry it's not very long but I'm pretty sure I'm gonna write chapter 3 now and post it later tonight. 
> 
> Enjoy <3  
> p.s. just realized I screwed up and made it summer when it's supposed to be winter so I fixed that in chapter 1. woops :p

Mickey, Mandy, and Miller just got to the bar. Mickey was still smoking his cigarette so they didn’t go in right away. 

 

“Hey guys,” Mickey turned to the source and wished he hadn’t.

 

Justin just walked up to them with a guy next to him. Mickey looked down and saw their hands intertwined together. Justin, still the same, taller than Mickey by a few inches with his tan skin and dark brown hair, strong jaw and grey eyes.

 

“Hey douchebag,” Mandy said to him.

 

“Always a pleasure, Mandy,” Justin said back.

 

When no one said anything Justin looked to Mickey and said, “It’s good to see you, Mick.”

 

“Mickey,” Mickey said. The little nickname was fine with him when they dated but now he was just annoyed Justin thought it was okay to call him that.

 

“Looks like you found yourself another play thing,” Mandy commented nodding toward the man next to Justin.

 

“Who are these people, babe?” The man holding Justin’s hand asked.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and Justin said, “Mickey and I used to date.”

 

“Oh is that what that was?” Mickey asked raising his eyebrows. Mickey scoffed when no one said anything. 

 

“So we’re going to head in. It _was_ great to see you, Mickey,” Justin said before him and his new guy or whatever he was disappeared into the bar.

 

“Mick, if I knew he was gonna be here tonight I wouldn’t have invited you,” Mandy said when it was just the three of them again.

 

“Yeah, well, he is here so I’m going home,” Mickey said lighting up a new cigarette.

 

“To do what? Mope around some more?” Mandy asked getting annoyed at her brother.

 

“Fuck you,” Mickey bit back.

 

“Mick, just do something! Find a guy and just get fucked cause I hate this guy that you are now. This isn’t you. You don’t mope around all day, you get shit done. So fucking get shit done!” Mandy yelled at her brother.

 

Mickey just raised his eyebrows at her and turned to walk away. He didn’t need this shit right now. He was gonna go home and get drunk by himself.

 

———

 

Mickey threw his keys on the table, shrugged out of his jacket, and kicked his boots off as he made his way inside his apartment.

 

He grabbed the Jack Daniels from the top of the fridge and made his way to the sofa. He sat down and took a swig of the bottle, letting the warmth of the liquor go down his throat.

 

He took a few more gulps of the bottle before muttering _fuck it_ to himself and opening up the laptop. Mickey went to his online profile and looked through at the little ‘messages’ box with four unread messages.

 

He opened up the first message and right away rolled his eyes. This guy was ridiculous. 

 

**Hey sexy thing**

 

“Who even talks like that?” Mickey said to himself. He closed that message and went to the next one. 

 

This guy looked hot and his message was simple.

 

**Hi**

 

Mickey sent him back: **Hey**

 

Cory: **Wuzzup?**

 

That did it. Seriously? Mickey closed the message and went to the next guy.

 

This guy’s profile was the worst yet. He was balding, and it said he was looking for more than just a hook-up. Big fat no on that one.

 

Finally the last guy. His profile read _Ian Gallagher_. He has red hair, freckles, and deep green eyes. He was really hot. Mickey took another sip of his Jack and answered Ian back.

 

Ian: **Hey**

 

Mickey: **Hey**

 

Ian: **What’s up?**

 

Mickey: **Nothing. U wanna bang?**

 

Mickey chugged more of his drink, really feeling it in his system now. He knew Mandy was right. He had to do something.

 

Ian: **Straight to the point. Yeah sounds good, you wanna come by my place?**

 

Mickey: **Can we video chat first? Need to see your apartment.**

 

Ian: **Uh yeah sure, hold on a sec.**

 

Mandy had made Mickey read this article about abductors, or was it rapists? Mickey couldn’t remember but he was slightly drunk now and wanted to make sure he wasn’t stepping into a situation he couldn’t get himself out of.

 

_Ian Gallagher calling_

 

“Uh hey,” Ian said. He was even more good looking than his picture. He ran his hand through that red hair of his and smiled at Mickey.

 

“Hey,” Mickey said hoping he looked presentable enough.

 

“So this is my place,” Ian said angling the laptop to show Mickey around from where he was sitting.

 

“No guns laying around,” Mickey said.

 

“Nah, put them away. It wouldn’t be very proper to have them sitting on my kitchen table,” Ian said with a shrug of his shoulder and a smirk.

 

“You saying I’m not proper?” Mickey asked feigning hurt. 

 

Ian laughed and Mickey smiled. It was a great laugh.

 

“So do I pass this test or whatever the reason for needing to see my apartment was?” Ian asked with a small smile.

 

“Guess so,” Mickey said smiling back despite himself.

 

“Cool, uh,” Ian said with a grin and continued, “I’ll text you my address, just write me your number?”

 

“Okay sounds good,” Mickey said. 

 

Ian smiled and said, “Great so I’ll see you soon?” 

 

“Yeah,” Mickey said. Ian smiled and closed the video chat. Mickey sent him his number and soon enough Mickey got a text with a home address. Mickey grabbed his keys, put his coat and scarf back on before leaving the apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make my day, put a smile on my face :D  
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/  
> I am still taking prompts but if you send me some, fair warning that I have a bunchhhh still waiting to be written so have some patience please! thanks babes!


	3. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey was stuck in the apartment of the guy he was supposed to just have a one night stand with. The same guy he told to fuck off like twice that morning. Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Mickey isn't too OOC but I'm trying to base this off of the movie and the part I put Mickey in is the girl lmao so if he's getting OOC let me know! 
> 
> More chapters to come soon :)) <3

Mickey buzzed apartment 305 and waited for Ian to let him in. Soon enough he entered the building and made his way up the flights of stairs. 

 

He got to apartment 305 and Ian was there waiting in the open doorway.

 

“Hey,” Ian said with an easy smile. 

 

“Hey,” Mickey said back. Ian moved out of the way to let Mickey inside. He closed the door and led Mickey further inside his apartment.

 

“Can I get you a drink?” Ian asked stepping into his kitchen.

 

“Yeah,” Mickey said following Ian. He put his jacket down on the table with his scarf and watched Ian make his way around his kitchen.

 

Ian poured him a jack and orange juice.

 

“Really? Jack and orange?” Mickey asked taking the glass Ian handed him.

 

“It goes together better than expected,” Ian said with a shrug. He took a sip of his own drink and Mickey did the same. Ian was right, they did mix well.

 

They drank their drink and Ian showed him around. Mickey was pretty drunk and it was unexpected, but not really that unexpected seeing as though that’s why he came here, when Ian grabbed him and kissed him hard. Mickey kissed him back and soon was being led to his bedroom.

 

———

 

Mickey woke up in a slight panic. He took in his surroundings and turned his head to the left to see the man next to him still sleeping.

 

Slowly the night before came back to him. He was forced to go out only to run into his ex then he went back home and drank probably a little too much before asking a random guy online if he wanted to bang. If it wasn’t bad enough the guy agreed and here he was in his apartment. 

 

Ian slept soundly. He was laying on his stomach facing the other way with the thin sheet covering his lower half. The top half of him was bare and beautiful. God, Ian was so pale. Mickey couldn’t help but stare at him for a moment or two.

 

Mickey got up and got dressed. He made his way out of the bedroom and saw a pad of paper and a pen on the kitchen table. 

 

_Had fun. See you around._

_Mickey_

 

Mickey stuck the note on the front door before unlocking it and opening it. Upon opening the door an alarm started to go off. 

 

“ _Fuckkk_ ,” Mickey said to himself. He closed the door, grabbed the note and tossed it in the trash, and rushed back to the bedroom. He lay back down on the bed pretending to be asleep. 

 

He felt Ian shift in the bed. Mickey opened his eyes and saw Ian sitting up and rub his eyes. He got up slipped on some boxers before leaving the bedroom. 

 

Ian came back and the alarm had stopped. Ian climbed back in bed and lay facing Mickey.

 

“You sleep in your clothes?” Ian asked him. 

 

Shit he forgot to take his clothes and coat back off, and fuck did Ian sound good in the morning.

 

“I get cold,” Mickey said simply.

 

Ian smiled before closing his eyes and falling back asleep. Now Mickey was stuck. He couldn’t sneak out cause of the alarm and he wasn’t about to wake Ian back up.

 

Mickey threw his coat to the ground and tried to go back to sleep but couldn’t. He saw a magazine on the bedside table and picked it up. He started to flip through it before he noticed the alarm clock. 

 

He set the alarm and continued with the magazine. Soon enough the alarm went off and Mickey pretended, yet again, that he was still asleep. 

 

Ian groaned and lifted himself up on his elbow. He reached over Mickey to shut off the alarm.

 

“Morning, Mickey,” Ian said as he moved back to his side.

 

Mickey turned his head to look at Ian and said, “Morning.”

 

Mickey sat up on his elbows and Ian shifted to lay on his side, head propped up on his hand.

 

Mickey said, “Well, I had a blast, so uh, thanks for having me.”

 

Ian smiled at Mickey and said, “You’re welcome. My only concern is how we’re going to sugarcoat this when we tell our grandkids how we met.”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

 

“You wanna grab breakfast or do you normally just take off?” Ian asked

 

Mickey turned his head to look back at Ian and said, “Normally?”

 

Ian said, “Huh?”

 

“You said normally, like I do this so much I’d have a normal. You trying to imply something here, firecrotch?” Mickey asked annoyed.

 

“That’s not what I meant, I don’t know how often you do this,” Ian said. 

 

“I told you last night that this was the first time I’ve ever done anything like this. I haven’t done anything remotely like this in over two years,” Mickey said.

 

Ian sat up straighter and said, “All I meant was that last night couldn’t have been your first time doing this sort of thing.”

 

“Actually yeah. I’ve never met anyone online and then fucked them within the hour,” Mickey said.

 

Ian said, “But you really expect me to believe that this was your first one night stand? Come on.”

 

“No it wasn’t but like I told you already, I haven’t done anything like this before. I’m getting a lot of judgy vibes from where you’re sitting considering the fucking teamwork it took to do what we did last night,” Mickey said.

 

“No judgy vibes from me, I wish more people were as straight forward as you were last night,” Ian said.

 

“Forward?” Mickey asked, eyebrows raised high. He continued, “There we go again with the slut calling.”

 

“I’m not calling you a slut. I’m just saying you’re a guy who went over to a strangers apartment at midnight… if only there was a word for someone who does that,” Ian said with a smirk.

 

“Wow you know what fuck you,” Mickey said as he put his coat on and wrapped his scarf around his neck.

 

“That was a joke, I’m sorry,” Ian said leaning back against his headboard.

 

“You invited me here,” Mickey pointed out. He put his boots back on and looked at Ian.

 

Ian scrunched up his face and said, “Hmm, that’s not quite how it happened but it doesn’t matter. Look, can we just eat breakfast? I make a mean pancake with chocolate chip smile and it’s not slutty at all.”

 

“You know what save your pancakes. I’m gonna take off but um thanks for having me, it was awesome. Have a nice life, Ian,” Mickey said before leaving the bedroom. 

 

Ian followed Mickey and said, “Wow okay cool. Bye, it was lovely having sex with you.”

 

“Wish I could say the same,” Mickey said with a hand on the front door knob.

 

Ian narrowed his eyes at him and said, “Sounds like you had a pretty good time last night.”

 

“Don’t believe everything you hear,” Mickey said as he opened the door.

 

Ian raised his eyebrows and said, “Okay, well, fuck you Mickey.”

 

“Fuck you back,” Mickey said before slamming the door in Ian’s face.

 

Ian turned off the alarm that started to go off again when Mickey had opened the door.

 

 

Mickey went down the stairs and to the main door of the building. He pushed on the door but it didn’t open. He tried again, and no such luck. He looked out the window of the door and saw the amount of snow blocking. Mickey tried again to open it despite himself and cursed when it banged back onto his hand.

 

“Ow, fuck,” Mickey cursed. 

 

Mickey rested his head against the door, looking out at the snow.

 

He turned around when he heard someone coming down the stairs and talking. He looked up to see Ian coming down the stairs on the phone with a laundry basket in his hands.

 

“-was woken up by this junkyard dog in a fucking hot guy’s body. Okay? And that’s my morning. Look I can’t- urgh, Lip I’ll have to call you back,” Ian said upon seeing Mickey by the front door. 

 

“Hey,” Mickey said.

 

“What? Is there a little snow out there?” Ian asked coming closer.

 

Mickey didn’t say anything and Ian put his laundry basket down. He said, “They always say New Yorkers are pussies, you should really see a winter in Chicago. I’ll get you a cab.”

 

Mickey moved out of the way to let Ian try to open the door. Ian pushed and pushed again but the door didn’t budge. 

 

“Holy shit, that’s a lot of snow,” Ian said when he looked outside.

 

“No shit sherlock. By the way, I’m not a New Yorker. I’m also from Chicago,” Mickey said as he lay against the wall.

 

“South side?” Ian asked him as he looked him up and down.

 

“Born and barely raised,” Mickey said. 

 

Ian nodded and gestured for Mickey to go back up the stairs. They made their way back into Ian’s apartment and turned on the weather channel on TV.

 

The weatherman said that no one should leave where they are because it wouldn’t be smart. Pretty much Mickey was stuck in the apartment of the guy he was supposed to just have a one night stand with. The same guy he told to fuck off like twice that morning. Perfect.

 

———

 

Mickey got up off the sofa that he and Ian had been sitting on and went to call Mandy.

 

“You have to do something. I cannot fucking stay here,” Mickey hissed in the receiver.

 

“Shithead did you watch the news? I can’t do anything,” Mandy said. 

 

Mickey heard a laugh on the other end of the phone and said, “Is that Miller? Is he laughing at me?”

 

“No. Look, just make the best out of it and you’ll be out of there whenever they start to clean the streets, okay?” Mandy said trying to be reassuring. 

 

“No! I would not be here if it weren’t for you!” Mickey hissed at his sister.

 

“Wait- I can’t hear you,” Mandy said with a laugh. She then said, “Okay, I’ll talk to you later. Bye!”

 

“Mandy! You bitch, god dammit,” Mickey swore when his sister hung up on him.

 

———

 

He got up and made his way back out to where Ian was. He found him in the kitchen cooking so he sat down at the table and waited.

 

Ian brought over two plates, one for each of them, and on it were pancakes with little chocolate chip smiley faces.

 

They sat in silence as they started to eat their breakfast even though it was past one in the afternoon now.

 

Ian said after a moment, “I would rather not spend the next 24 hours in uncomfortable silence with you so why don’t we pretend that we never had sex?”

 

“Doesn’t really work that way. It’s out there. I’ve seen your dick, you implied I’m a slut, those are big things,” Mickey said.

 

“Did you just call my dick big?” Ian asked with a smirk.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “I called the implication of your dick big.”

 

“Still nice to hear,” Ian said with a smile.

 

Mickey looked Ian in the eyes and said, “You can’t just erase the fact that two people had sex.”

 

“I think you underestimate us,” Ian said.

 

Ian shifted in his chair to be fully facing Mickey before saying, “Hi, I’m Ian.”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “Really?”

 

Ian just looked at him so Mickey said, “Mickey.” 

 

“Mickey, it’s nice to meet you,” Ian said with that half smile of his.

 

Mickey nodded. The uncomfortable silence came back and settled between them. Mickey went back to his food therefore Ian did the same.

 

After finishing their food Mickey said, “Okay we can try again, just no really personal questions.”

 

Ian looked to Mickey and said, “Fine with me.”

 

“I have to use the bathroom,” Mickey announced as he got up from his chair.

 

“It’s all yours,” Ian said. He watched as Mickey made his way to the bathroom.

 

———

 

Inside the bathroom he took a piss and when he was about to flush he noticed a magazine on the counter. He picked it up and flipped through it quickly. It landed on an article about the five types of girls you’ll meet online. Mickey smirked at it and looked over it quickly.

 

He saw that number 2 was the ‘Damaged girl; getting back on the horse’. Mickey scoffed at that and started to read it. 

 

“The fuck?” Mickey muttered to himself as he read it. He ripped the page out of the magazine and tossed it in the toilet bowl. He flushed, washed his hands, and made his way back out. 

 

———

 

Mickey was sitting on one of Ian’s sofa’s, a small one person one, as he was using Ian’s laptop, while Ian played ping pong by himself. He was repeatedly hitting the ball to the wall and it was driving Mickey insane. 

 

“Do you have headphones or something?” Mickey asked.

 

Ian stopped with the repeated back and forth of the ping pong.

 

Mickey sighed and continued on the laptop.

 

“Uh, Mickey?” Ian asked. 

 

“What happened?” Mickey asked, eyes still on the screen.

 

“What happened? You happened,” Ian said pointing to the direction of the bathroom. He then said, “What is that?”

 

Mickey looked up and saw water spilling out from the bathroom. 

 

“Shit,” Mickey muttered as he got up and made his way to the bathroom.

 

“I’ll clean it, it’s fine,” Ian said going in front of Mickey.

 

Mickey moved Ian out of the way and said, “No, I’ll clean it, you’ll just hold it over my head if you clean it.”

 

Ian smiled as he watched Mickey take his socks off and head toward the bathroom to clean up whatever mess he happened to just make.

 

 

Mickey tried to get the water to stop coming out of the toilet bowl but it wasn’t working.

 

“It just keeps coming,” Mickey yelled out.

 

“You gotta jiggle the knob,” Ian said from the other side of the door.

 

Mickey tried but it didn’t work. He grabbed the towels from the rack above the toilet bowl and started putting them on the floor. 

 

He looked around and then said, “Where the fuck is your plunger?”

 

“It should be right next to the- shit, you know what? I let my brother borrow my plunger,” Ian said.

 

“Why the fuck did you let him borrow your plunger?” Mickey yelled out.

 

“Look just shut the door, I’ll deal with it later,” Ian said.

 

 

Mickey came back out of the bathroom with one towel. He shut the door and put the towel on the ground in front of the bathroom door.

 

He went back to his sofa and picked up the laptop, getting back to how he was before.

 

Ian came back into the living room and said, “I just thought of an idea that could solve everything.”

 

Mickey looked at him and Ian said, “Do you wanna get high?”

 

“First good idea you’ve had yet,” Mickey said.

 

Ian smirked at him and went over to get his bong and weed. He sat on the sofa opposite Mickey and lit up the bong. He took a few hits before passing it over to Mickey. 

 

“I’d open a window but you know,” Ian gestured to the frozen shut windows.

 

“It is a mystery why you don’t have a boyfriend,” Mickey muttered before taking his next hit.

 

“What are you talking about? I am a catch,” Ian said with a stupid grin on his face. Mickey rolled his eyes and passed him back the bong. 

 

They each took a couple more hits before sitting back in their seats.

 

“Let’s play ping pong,” Ian said with a lazy smile on his face.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes for the hundredth time. Ian stood up and went over to Mickey reaching his hand out to him.

 

“Come on grumpy, it’ll be fun,” Ian said.

 

Mickey smacked Ian’s hand away but got up anyway. Ian laughed and made his way over to the ping pong table. 

 

This was going to be an interesting night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/  
> I'm not taking any more prompts for the time being, I'm gonna finish up those that are STILL waiting on me, I know I take so long, I'm sorry!! Patience dolls <3


	4. High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey get high to pass the time, which leads to confessions, and a new start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooop I updated. So this story has a lot of canon lines from the film I based this off of, and I added some canon lines from the show in this chapter. Let me know if they're getting ooc. 
> 
> Hope you like this! <3
> 
> p.s. in ch3 I said Ian wouldn't be Bipolar but things changed lol so yeah :p

Ian and Mickey played _(badly)_ ping pong. They were hitting the ball back and forth but really lazily.

 

“So what do you do for a living?” Ian asked.

 

“That’s a personal question,” Mickey pointed out.

 

“That’s personal? Shit, fine,” Ian said as he hit the ball. Mickey missed it and went to grab it before hitting back to Ian.

 

“The thing is, I am less than employed at the moment,” Mickey said watching Ian. Mickey held the ping pong in one hand and his paddle in the other. He continued, “Last year, I was able to say I was in school and working toward my diploma but then I graduated and I can’t say that anymore.”

 

Mickey hit the ball back toward Ian. He said, “Your profile said you were studying to be a teacher.”

 

“Haven’t changed it yet,” Mickey said.

 

“Didn’t you just make that profile?” Ian asked with a smirk.

 

Mickey said, “This a fucking interrogation? I’m sorry my diploma doesn’t come with fucking instructions on what to do after.”

 

Ian slammed the ping pong back and shouted, “Boom!” 

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and muttered, “Nerd.” He went off to find the ball.

 

He found it near the kitchen sink; picked it up and saw the garbage disposal near the sink. Mickey popped the ball in there and turned it on, crushing the tiny ball into pieces.

 

“What was that?!” Ian said loudly from the other room.

 

Mickey came back into the room with a smug smile on his face.

 

 

 

Mickey didn’t know who’s idea it really was or how they ended up in that fort but they were now sitting on the floor in Ian’s living room with blankets and pillows creating the makeshift fort.

 

They lay there propped up on their elbows, eating junk food, and talking.

 

“I used to smoke a lot more when I was younger. I mean, I smoke weed now too but when I lived in Chicago it was easier to get some considering my dad dealt all sorts of drugs and told me and my brothers to do the same,” Mickey said out of nowhere.

 

“Dads an addict huh?” Ian asked.

 

“Yeah, thank fuck we’re miles away from him. Not only is he an addict but he likes to beat on his kids and even rape them,” Mickey said looking down at the candy in his hand. He took a bite and looked up at Ian when he said, “Jesus.”

 

“Not any of his sons, no no, he wouldn’t have an AIDS monkey for a son. He used to ‘mistake’ my sister for our dead mother, that’s what she says anyways. I just think he’s a sick prick,” Mickey said.

 

“He find out you’re gay?” Ian asked straying away from the rape talk seeing as though it was Mickey’s sisters trauma.

 

“If he did I wouldn’t be sitting here right now, I’d be six feet under,” Mickey said.

 

“Good thing you’re not in the south side anymore,” Ian said. Mickey looked him in the eye and Ian smiled at him reassuringly.

 

“What about you? Living in the south side must have been shit to you too since you’re gay,” Mickey asked.

 

“Yeah, well, the only people who knew were my family and the occasional secret guy. Family is supportive though. Mom even took me to a gay bar for the first time when I was 16. My dad, technically my uncle, my mom fucked around, caught me fucking someone but didn’t care, just said it didn’t matter who you fucked as long as it was for free,” Ian explained.

 

“Seems nice,” Mickey said.

 

“For the whole gay part yeah was better than most I guess. Everything else though, not so much,” Ian said.

 

“What do you mean?” Mickey asked.

 

“Frank’s an addict too, alcohol. He comes as he pleases, only taking. Over the years we’ve gotten good at hiding our money and things of worth, and deadbolted him out so he couldn’t get back in the house. He’s a cockroach though, nothing can kill him and he never fucking leaves. Monica’s Bipolar, like me, difference is she isn’t taking meds to stabilize her. She’s been MIA most of my life, only coming back when she needs something or she’s manic. She might be worse than Frank,” Ian admitted.

 

“Bi- what?” Mickey asked confused. 

 

Ian chuckled and said, “Bipolar. It’s a mental disorder. There’s these high highs, which are the mania part, and the low lows, the depression part. One day I can be super depressed and not get out of bed for days, weeks, or even months, then all of a sudden it’s like I’ve gotten an adrenaline boost and I’m all over the place. There’s no control, and no stability. I’ve been on meds since I’ve been diagnosed at 17, so I’m good. Sometimes my moods fluctuate but not as extreme as they were off meds.”

 

“You’re good now though, yeah?” Mickey asked.

 

“Yeah,” Ian said with a smile.

 

Mickey smiled back reassuringly and said, “Good.”

 

“So what made you move to New York?” Ian asked after a few beats of silence.

 

“School. I, uh, didn’t do so well in high school, was two years behind, but that meant I was in the same grade as my sister. We graduated together and applied to the same schools. The one we both got into that was perfect was NYU. We packed up all our shit when our father was out on a run with my brothers and took off. Once we got settled here I contacted our brother Iggy who’s the only chill one, he promised not to tell anyone. Even came to visit when he had some money saved up. You?” Mickey said.

 

“Moved here to be with my brother, Lip. He’s your age except graduated on time, well one semester late. He went to Columbia. I, uh, went to West Point at 15 but got kicked out at 17 cause of my disorder, well I didn’t know about the disorder yet, I was manic and did a lot of stupid shit I shouldn’t have that resulted in me getting kicked out. After that I was a mess. Lip came home to find me when my siblings told him about what happened at West Point and that they couldn’t find me. When I was stable and got my shit in order I signed up for the army. They let me in as long as I was stable. I finished my first tour a couple months ago and decided to move to New York to be near Lip since he still lives here after he graduated,” Ian explained.

 

“Army boy huh?” Mickey said with a sly grin.

 

Ian laughed and said, “Was always my dream. I got to do it and I’m done with it. One tour was enough.”

 

“So what now soldier?” Mickey teased.

 

“I was a sergeant by the way, and I’m not sure yet,” Ian said.

 

“Scuse me sarge,” Mickey teased some more. 

 

 

“Uh, what do we do if we need to use the bathroom?” Mickey asked. 

 

Ian smiled at him and said, “Good question.”

 

Ian got up and held his hand out to Mickey and said, “Come with me.”

 

Mickey took his hand and got up. They put their shoes on and headed out in the hall.

 

Ian went to his neighbours door and knocked. 

 

“Are these your creepy neighbours?” Mickey asked before gasping and saying, “Are _you_ the creepy neighbour?”

 

“Mrs. Hart, it’s Ian, I really need to borrow your plunger,” Ian called out before knocking again.

 

The neighbour opened the door and let Ian and Mickey in. Mickey used the bathroom while Ian spoke to his neighbour. They took her plunger and promised to give it back shortly.

 

 

Back in Ian’s apartment, Ian was on his knees in front of the toilet bowl with the plunger. 

 

“Hey, looks like we found the mystery of the clogged toilet,” Ian called out.

 

“Wait!” Mickey called and ran into the bathroom.

 

“What is this?” Ian asked holding the paper as Mickey tried to take it from him.

 

“Mick, stop, this was in the toilet,” Ian said with a laugh.

 

Mickey stopped and watched him. “If you had a problem with the reading material you could have just said something,” Ian said looking at the paper. 

 

Mickey left the room leaving Ian to see what was printed on that piece of paper.

 

 

 **DAMAGED GIRL** ; Getting back on the horse

 

The girl who’s been cheated on…

 

 

Ian read it quickly and threw it out before heading back out to Mickey.

 

Mickey was sitting on the sofa looking down at his hands. 

 

Ian sat down next to him and said, “It’s just some stupid article. Plus, you’re not a girl, Mick.”

 

“It wasn’t stupid though, it was spot on. How fucking pathetic is that?” Mickey said.

 

They stayed quiet for a little while before Ian looked to Mickey and said, “Did you really fake it?”

 

Mickey looked to Ian confused and said, “What are you talking about?”

 

“You know, last night, the noises you made. Then this morning you called it all into question,” Ian explained.

 

“The fuck happened to ‘let’s pretend we never had sex’?” Mickey asked.

 

“Yeah… I’m over that,” Ian said.

 

“Why’re you even thinking about that right now?” Mickey asked.

 

“I haven’t stopped thinking about it,” Ian admitted.

 

“I just said those things to hurt you,” Mickey said.

 

Ian shrugged and said, “I don’t really buy that. I think that people are most honest when they’re trying to hurt someone’s feelings.”

 

“Oh I hurt your feelings?” Mickey feigned sadness. 

 

“Fuck off,” Ian said with a small laugh.

 

“I didn’t honestly mean what I said. I came, you know I did…” Mickey said.

 

“Yeah, I know, but maybe there was something I did you didn’t like, or something I didn’t do that you wanted…” Ian trailed off.

 

“Jesus, are we fucking having this conversation right now?” Mickey asked as he rubbed his hand over his face.

 

Ian looked at him like a wounded puppy. Mickey said, “Fine, okay, what do you want me to say?”

 

“Why don’t we just say what we didn’t like so that we can be better lovers to other people we fuck in the future,” Ian suggested.

 

Mickey winced and said, “Never use the word lovers again, and that’s not a good idea.”

 

“It’s an amazing idea. Look, you can’t just tell me that last night wasn’t good and expect me to be okay with it,” Ian said.

 

Mickey sighed and said, “I never said it wasn’t good.”

 

“Still, what you said this morning is out there,” Ian said.

 

“We can give each other pointers,” Ian then said.

 

“I’m sorry, what? Pointers for me? The fuck did I do wrong?” Mickey asked.

 

Ian smirked and said, “I didn’t say you did something wrong…”

 

Mickey flipped him off and said, “Fine, if you don’t get all pissy.”

 

“I won’t if you won’t,” Ian said.

 

“Jesus, fine, go,” Mickey said.

 

Ian got up and went to stand a few feet away in front of Mickey.

 

“Hmm… well, you get undressed way too quickly. What’s up with that?” Ian said.

 

“Never had complaints about naked me before,” Mickey said.

 

“Not complaining. I love naked you. Naked you is awesome to look at… and touch. What I mean is you can make the getting naked part slower,” Ian explained.

 

Mickey smirked at Ian and said, “That all you got?”

 

“No, uh, what’s with the no kissing thing?” Ian asked.

 

“The fuck are you talking about? We kissed,” Mickey said.

 

“Yeah once, but when we moved into the bedroom you pulled off me and got undressed quickly. When I tried kissing you again you said ‘kiss me again and I’ll cut your fucking tongue out’,” Ian said.

 

“Sounds like me. You’re lucky you got that one kiss than,” Mickey said with a shrug of his shoulder.

 

Ian rolled his eyes and said, “Kissing is good though, a lot of people like to kiss when they fuck, Mick.”

 

“It’s just-,” Mickey started to say but stopped.

 

“It’s just what?” Ian asked as he went back to sit next to Mickey.

 

“It’s just really intimate, okay?” Mickey said. 

 

“And having me fuck you isn’t?” Ian asked confused.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “Anyone can fuck, but when you’re in love or some shit kissing is like way more intimate. I don’t know how to explain it… To me, kissing would be considered more of cheating than actual sex.”

 

Ian looked to Mickey in shock and said, “Really? Why?”

 

Mickey groaned and said, “I just fucking told you, kissing is more intimate to me. I don’t kiss the random guys I fuck.”

 

“But you do if your in a relationship?” Ian asked.

 

“Yeah,” Mickey said simply. He then said, “That it?”

 

“Hmm? Oh no, the on all fours thing. It’s fucking hot but you just insisted on it. You don’t fuck face to face?” Ian asked.

 

“Again, never had any complaints about being ass up,” Mickey said dodging the question.

 

Ian said, “And again, not complaining. Anyway, just so you know, some guys like to fuck face to face, or you riding me would have worked too.” Ian continued, “One last thing. You helped yourself, didn’t even wait for me to reach around to do it for you.”

 

Mickey’s eyebrows went up to his hairline and said, “Okay, my turn.”

 

“You undressed after me, which was weird. Either undress at the same time as me, or we undress each other,” Mickey started off.

 

Ian nodded his head and waited for more.

 

“When I help myself, it’s a good fucking sign man, so don’t worry about it. Also, you’re a little too clingy. I tried to go to my side of the bed when we finished but you wanted to cuddle. Doesn’t need to happen. Not with one night stands anyway,” Mickey said.

 

“I’m not clingy, plus I didn’t see you pushing me away,” Ian said.

 

“Yeah cause I passed the fuck out,” Mickey said back.

 

Ian rolled his eyes and Mickey said, “Other than that, everything else was good man. I told you I didn’t mean you were shit at fucking.”

 

Ian half smiled and said, “We should probably check the news, see what’s going on with the snow.”

 

Mickey shifted as Ian turned the TV on. On the news they said there was no signs of slowing down. 

 

 

Ian closed the TV and Mickey turned back to face him.

 

“I think we should try again,” Mickey said.

 

Ian looked into Mickey’s eyes, searching. He then said, “Yeah, we could do that.”

 

Mickey nodded as they looked into each others eyes.

 

“How should we start?” Ian asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/  
> I'm not taking any more prompts for the time being, I'm gonna finish up those that are STILL waiting on me, I know I take so long, I'm sorry! and I am trying to update this story best I can. Please have patience dolls <3


	5. I've got thick skin and an elastic heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey try again; and someone's been lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the title doesn't really have anything to do with the chapter but I can't stop listening to Elastic Heart by Sia.. plus idk it kinda works? idk lol 
> 
> Thinking there will be 2 more chapters after this and an epilogue.. still not sure about doing an epilogue though. I'll see. so I'll set it to 7 chapters but it could be 8, time will tell.  
> Hope you enjoy it!!!! <3

Mickey moved closer to Ian until they were sitting right next to each other.

 

Ian watched him not wanting to make him stop or anything. Mickey brought him hand up to cup Ian’s face and leaned in to kiss him. Ian kissed him back.

 

Ian moved his hand up to hold onto the back of Mickey’s neck and deepen the kiss. Mickey was pressed up against Ian’s chest. They were as close as two can be without sitting on each other.

 

Mickey honestly didn’t know why he had this ‘no kissing’ rule. Kissing Ian was something. He loved the feel of the redhead’s tongue on his and his strong hand holding his head in place while he kissed him. 

 

 

Ian slowed down their kissing until they stopped. He watched Mickey’s lips before meeting his eyes and said, “Bedroom?”

 

Mickey stood up and Ian got his answer. They went to the bedroom.

 

In the bedroom both men wanted to work on the things they seem to be lacking in. 

 

Mickey tried first. Instead of removing all of his clothes quickly he wanted to take his time. Mickey was standing by the bed looking up at Ian who was a few feet away, closer to the door. Ian walked over to Mickey and placed his right hand on Mickey’s hip. He slipped his fingers up his shirt, touching the skin above his waistband. He used both hands to lift Mickey’s shirt up and over his head. 

 

Once Mickey’s shirt was off, he did the same to Ian. After Mickey got Ian’s shirt off he started to undo his jeans and slipped them off with his boxer briefs in one motion, letting them pool around his ankles. Mickey dropped to his knees and licked the head of Ian’s dick.

 

Ian moaned and Mickey took him all in. Ian was already hard from them kissing and slowly undressing. 

 

Having Mickey’s mouth around him felt incredible. He didn’t get to experience this the night before and it just made right now even more wonderful. Mickey was really good at it. He licked up and down Ian’s shaft, then he sucked on the head, licking up the precum. 

 

Ian pulled Mickey off of him and so he stood back up. Ian took Mickey’s pants off and pushed him backwards onto the bed. Mickey smirked at him from where he lay, propped up on his elbows. 

 

“Move up,” Ian said.

 

Mickey obliged and moved up the bed. He lay back against the headboard while Ian settled himself in between Mickey’s legs. He reciprocated what Mickey did to him on him now.

 

Mickey was bucking his hips trying to fuck into Ian’s mouth. Ian stilled his hips and continued his actions. Ian felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see Mickey got the lube and a condom out from the bedside table. 

 

Ian slicked his fingers up and inserted two as he went back to sucking on the head of Mickey’s dick. He scissored his fingers, stretching Mickey open.

 

Mickey moaned, “ _Mmm, yeah. Argh fuck,_ okay. Get on me.”

 

Ian stopped what he was doing and rolled the condom and slicked himself up a little bit more.

 

“Switch,” Mickey said moving them around. 

 

Ian lay on his back while Mickey positioned himself above him. He straddled his hips and lined Ian’s hard dick up with his waiting hole. Mickey sank down onto it and took him all in. They both moaned out at the contact. 

 

Ian grabbed onto Mickey’s hips and started to fuck Mickey. Mickey sank down onto Ian’s shaft, their skin slapping against each other.

 

Mickey held himself up by pushing against Ian’s chest. He dug his nails in the skin, as was Ian doing into the skin of Mickey’s hips and ass. 

 

Ian slammed up into Mickey and Mickey arched his back and moaned out. 

 

“ _Jesus, fuck_ , you look so fucking good,” Ian breathed out, continuing to hit that same spot that got that reaction out of Mickey. 

 

Mickey continued to moan and breath heavily every single time Ian slammed into his sweet spot. 

 

Ian took hold of Mickey’s neglected cock and started to stroke it at the same speed as their slams. Mickey moaned out a bunch of curse words. Mickey continued to slam down onto Ian’s dick as Ian jerked him off.

 

Ian let go of Mickey’s hip and pulled his face down to his. Ian kissed Mickey hard and Mickey moaned into his mouth at their position. Mickey licked inside Ian’s mouth, he couldn’t get enough of the taste of this kid. 

 

Mickey couldn’t hold it anymore, a few more thrusts and he came hard into Ian’s hand and on his chest. A moment later Ian came hard with a moan of Mickey’s name. 

 

Mickey pulled off of him and lay spent next to him. Ian cleaned his hand and chest and removed the condom, tying it off and tossing it on the floor. 

 

Ian rested his arm above his head on his pillow and tried to catch his breath. He pulled the covers over their waists and turned his head to look at Mickey. Mickey was watching him and Ian smiled at him.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and moved closer to Ian. He put himself under Ian’s arm and put his head on Ian’s chest. Ian grinned and wrapped his arm around Mickey’s back.

 

“Wipe that grin off your face, jackass,” Mickey said against his chest. Ian chuckled and Mickey felt it through his whole body; he couldn’t help but smile. 

 

They lay quietly for a moment before Mickey shifted. 

 

“You hungry?” Ian asked looking at him.

 

“Yeah,” Mickey said sitting up. 

 

“Okay, I’ll go make us something,” Ian said getting up and heading over to the dresser. He pulled out some sweat pants and a t-shirt and put them on before going out into the kitchen.

 

Mickey got up and put his boxers on. Not wanting to put his jeans on he went over to Ian’s drawer that he was just in and looked for a pair he could borrow.

 

“You mind if I borrow a pair of sweat pants?” Mickey called out.

 

“Gimme a second!” Ian called back.

 

Mickey was already going through the clothes. He noticed some of the clothing looked small, smaller than what Ian probably wears. He closed the drawer and went over to Ian’s desk and pulled open the top drawer. 

 

Inside he found a framed picture of Ian and some guy. Ian had his arm over the guy’s shoulder and had the biggest grin on his face. The guy was looking at Ian in the picture and he looked totally in love.

 

 

“Mickey…” Mickey heard from a few feet behind him.

 

Mickey turned to face Ian and showed Ian the picture he held. “This your brother?” Mickey asked.

 

“Uh, no,” Ian said as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

 

“Right,” Mickey said. He nodded, put the frame back down, and pushed past Ian to put his clothes back on.

 

He got his jeans on before Ian was trying to stop him. “Mickey please, it’s not what you think…” Ian said lamely.

 

“Oh so that’s not your boyfriend? Where is he? Cause clearly he lives here since half the clothes in your drawer don’t even fit you,” Mickey accused. 

 

Mickey put his shirt back on and went out to the living room. He turned the TV on and prayed the snow cleared up a bit, enough for him to push his way out of the building.

 

“Mickey,” Ian said as he joined him in the living room. Mickey shut him up and listened to the news. The weather man said that they started to clean up the streets and sidewalks and it wouldn’t be dangerous to leave the house now. 

 

Mickey grabbed his coat but Ian stopped him. He said, “Okay, yes, I have a boyfriend. I _had_ a boyfriend. A couple of weeks ago when he asked me to get his wallet in his bag I found a letter in there. It was a letter of his thoughts about how to break up with me and a list of pros and cons. A few days later he left for business. I’ve been thinking of a way to get back at him so I signed up for online dating and figured if I fucked someone else I could use that against him. I didn’t mean to hurt you or-“

 

Mickey interrupted, “Hurt me? What do you think I care? You were nothing than a warm mouth to me. This was just a one night stand.”

 

Ian looked hurt and said, “It was more than a one night stand. Mickey, I like you. Me and him have been done for weeks, I’m just waiting for him to get back so I can dump him.”

 

“Don’t. Do what you wanna do, just leave me the fuck out of it,” Mickey said as he pulled his coat on and wrapped his scarf around his neck. He went over to pull his boots on and Ian followed him.

 

“You know,” Mickey continued, “You could have told me beforehand. I probably would have been cool with it, helped you get revenge, but instead you fucking lied about it all and I come out looking like the asshole who made you cheat on your boyfriend. I’ve been cheated on… it wasn’t fun. Though, being on the other side is a hell of a lot better.” 

 

Mickey pulled open the door and Ian said, “Mick, please don’t go. I’m sorry. I want to be with you.”

 

Mickey scoffed and said, “Just don’t,” before he closed the door behind him. 

 

Mickey walked down the stairs and to the front door. He looked out the window and saw the snow was cleared up. He pushed the door open easily and stepped out of that apartment building. He looked to his right and saw that the snow cleaner just cleaned this street. He sighed and made his way home. 

 

 

———

 

Mickey got home and kicked his boots off, threw his coat on the table and his scarf before he went to his room and shut the door. 

 

Mandy and her boyfriend had been in the living room on the sofa when Mickey came home all of a sudden full of rage? anger? hurt? regret? They didn’t quite know and they weren’t going to ask any time soon. They had to leave him alone.

 

Mickey went to the bathroom and took a long hot shower before crawling into bed. After a while he finally drifted off to sleep. 

 

———

 

Ian woke up that morning to the front door closing shut and someone making their way around the apartment. Alec must be back.

 

Ian sat up in bed and rubbed at his eyes. He felt like shit. The best part was (or was it the worst part?) that he felt that way because of what he did to Mickey and not for how he cheated on his boyfriend.

 

“What’s this?” Alec asked when he came to the bedroom holding a piece of paper.

 

“Hello to you too,” Ian said sarcastically.

 

“Don’t start. What is this??” Alec asked again.

 

“What are you talking about?” Ian asked.

 

Alec handed him the paper and watched him inspect it. 

 

Ian smiled as he read the note Mickey wrote him probably after their first time.

 

_Had fun. See you around._

_Mickey_

 

“So?” Alec asked as he saw his boyfriend smile down at this note from another guy.

 

“I, uh, I slept with someone,” Ian said looking at Alec.

 

Alec nodded and before he could say anything Ian said, “I found the note you wrote. A few weeks ago. A list of how you should break up with me, and a fucking pros and cons list. That was a nice touch. I especially loved point 1 in the cons list. Bipolar.” Ian finished off with a wave of his hand for emphasis. 

 

“Ian, your disorder is not why I want, why I wanted, to break up with you. It’s just a factor that isn’t a pro…” Alec said.

 

Ian raised his eyebrows and said, “I know it’s a lot to handle but you didn’t have to start this fucking relationship and keep it going for all this time if it was such a big thing. You’ve known since the beginning what you were getting into with me. I’m a lot to fucking handle.”

 

Ian let out a breath and said, “You know, I don’t think we’ve been right for each other for a long time. You need someone normal, and I need someone who tells me that I am normal.”

 

Alec looked at Ian in the eyes but didn’t say anything.

 

Ian nodded and gave Alec a half smile. He said, “I’ll look for a new place to live. I can be out of here by tonight.”

 

“Okay. I’ll head out for the day,” Alec said before heading out.

 

Ian looked back at the note in his hand and smiled down at it. He needed to fix this.

 

 

———

 

_Ian calling_

 

Mickey ignored the call for the fifth time that day and he’s been awake for barely an hour. Mandy and Miller had brought Mickey breakfast in bed. He let them because, frankly, he was starving. 

 

They sat on his bed in front of him while he sat against his headboard and ate his food. 

 

“The fuck do you two want?” Mickey said with a mouthful of food.

 

“Mandy,” Miller said looking to her.

 

“Pussy,” Mandy said to him then looked to her brother and said, “I’m gonna move in with Miller.”

 

“What?!” Mickey asked. 

 

“We had an awesome time being alone, without your grumpy ass around, so we decided that I’m gonna move in with him. Sorry, Mick,” Mandy explained. 

 

“It’s fine. I, uh, this is good for you,” Mickey said to his sister. He looked to her boyfriend and said, “You fuck this up and I’ll fuck you up, tattoos won’t have gone to waste.” He showed his knuckles for emphasis. Mandy rolled her eyes but smiled at her protective brother.

 

“Shit, I need to get a job,” Mickey said.

 

“Why don’t you call those schools back and find out if you can at least sub or something. School will start back up after the holiday’s, maybe someone quit,” Mandy said.

 

“Yeah, alright,” Mickey said before diving back into his food.

 

Mandy smiled at him then looked at her boyfriend.

 

“Okay get the fuck out already,” Mickey snapped. They both got up and left his room.

 

 

Mickey had some calls to make… if a certain redhead would stop calling him every five fucking minutes. God dammit. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/  
> I'm not taking any more prompts for the time being, I'm gonna finish up those that are STILL waiting on me, I know I take so long, I'm sorry! and I am trying to update my multi-chpt fics best I can. Please have patience dolls <3


	6. We felt the rush, it made us believe there was only us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian tries to get Mickey back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY it's been soooo long since I've updated but I started school two weeks ago and it's already hell. AND I started up a new fic "The Good Life", and trying to write up those poor prompts that are STILL waiting on me. Geez, I'm so bad. I hope you all forgive me. Also, kinda had a writers block with this one since I changed a bunch of stuff from the movie so yeaaaah. 
> 
> Here is chapter 6, the last chapter. The next one will be the epilogue.  
> Title comes from 'Earned it' by The Weeknd <3
> 
> P.s. kinda not following the movie anymore  
> also, this is not edited so excuse any mistakes.

  * Thanks to [teamwinchesterbros](http://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros/works?fandom_id=245573) for helping me find Ian an outfit ;) 
  * Mickey's wearing what he wore in 4x07 when he went to look for Ian (all black errrything)



 

 

Ian didn’t know what to do. It’s been a week or so and he’s been trying every single day to contact Mickey. He called, he texted, there was nothing more for him to do. He didn’t know where he lived; it’s not like he could find out where he lived from just a cell phone number. Ian was getting desperate though.

 

That night after he and Alec broke up he packed up his stuff and went to Lip’s. Lip told him he could move in since his roommate was moving out on the first of January, which was fast approaching.

 

Christmas passed and now it was almost New Years eve and Ian really wanted to make things right between him and Mickey before the New Year hit. 

 

———

 

“Hey,” Mickey said as he answered the door for his sister.

 

“Hey,” Mandy said back going in for a quick hug.

 

Mandy moved in with Miller a couple days after breaking the news to Mickey. Mickey still sees her all the fucking time so it’s not a big deal. He went over to Miller’s house for Christmas Eve and stayed the night so that they could spend Christmas day together too, since he’s Mandy’s brother, Miller’s family took him in as family as well. 

 

Mandy threw her coat on the table and went to plop down on to the sofa, turning the TV on in the process.

 

“So? School, me. What happened?” Mandy asked.

 

Mickey grabbed them some beers and joined his sister. He said, “I got a job.”

 

Mandy beamed and said, “I knew you would! Congrats! Sub or permanent? What year?” 

 

“I got a sub position for the coming semester for math, sophomore year. Apparently the math teacher got pregnant around the beginning of last term and she’s now on maternity leave. It could lead to a full-time position, they said they’d let me know eventually. The other school I went in for the interview said to call them in the summer and they’d let me know if they’d have a position for the new year. So it’s looking good,” Mickey explained with a smile on his face. If he’s being honest, he’s really proud of himself; and very happy he listened to Mandy and called the schools again. 

 

“I’m really proud of you, Mick. When do you start?” Mandy said.

 

“Week after New Years,” Mickey said.

 

“This calls for a celebration! Let’s go out!” Mandy said clinking her bottle to his.

 

“We’re going out in a couple days for New Years Eve,” Mickey said.

 

“So what?! Plus, we’re technically not going out on New Years, we’re having a party at my place. C’mon! It can be just me and you. I’ll be your wing-woman,” Mandy said waggling her eyebrows.

 

“I’ll go if you promise never to do that again,” Mickey said pointing to her eyebrows.

 

“Fine!” Mandy said with a grin. 

 

“Gimme twenty minutes,” Mickey said getting up.

 

Mandy nodded and fixed her eyes back to the TV and finishing off her beer. 

 

 

At some point while Mickey’s still in the shower, Mandy saw (and heard) his phone vibrating on the table. She looked at the screen and saw _Ian_ was calling.

 

Mandy knew all about Ian. How Mickey was stuck in his apartment after only supposing to be there for a one night stand and then he finds out the guy had a boyfriend the whole time. She knew Mickey was ignoring his calls but she couldn’t help but reach for the phone and answering the call.

 

She didn’t say anything as she picked up and on the other line she heard, “Mickey?”

 

Mandy answered back, “Listen here fucker, if my brother has a reason to be ignoring you, you should just take the hint and back the fuck off.”

 

“I know, I fucked up but please don’t hang up. Is - is Mickey there?” Ian asked.

 

“Yes. Dude you need to stop calling all the time. He’s ignoring you for a reason, and I know why. That was a fucking dick move, I would rip out your jugular if I could right now,” Mandy threatened.

 

“What’s your name?” Ian asked, ignoring the clear threat.

 

“Mandy,” Mandy answered despite herself.

 

“Mandy, I know I fucked up. I fucked up really badly. I didn’t know I’d actually end up really liking the guy I was supposed to just fuck to get back at my boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend. Like I told your brother, I had been planning on breaking up with my ex the minute I found his own break-up note. I just wanted to hurt my ex first then break it off. I ended up hurting Mickey more in the process and that wasn’t my intention at all. I really like him and I want to make things right. I really need to see him again so I can explain this to him but he won’t answer any of my calls or texts. I don’t know what to do. I broke up with my ex when he came back home the day after Mickey left. I’ve been trying to call Mickey since then but he won’t pick up,” Ian explained.

 

“Look, it really sounds like your sincere and want to make things right with my brother but you’re incessant texts and calls are just pushing him away. Being clingy like this and desperate just pushes him away. He finds it annoying as fuck and would rather not be reminded constantly of being a fucking mistress, especially since he’s been cheated on before. He hates himself more than he hates you right now because of the situation he got himself in with you. Despite wanting to hurt you, I want you to be able to apologize to Mickey in person. I’ve been telling him to just answer or text you back or anything, I see how it affects him when you call and stuff and he tries to hide it but it doesn’t work. You better not make me regret this but I’m having a New Years Eve party at me and my boyfriends place, you should come by. I’ll take your number from Mick’s phone and text you the address,” Mandy said.

 

“You’d really do that for me?” Ian asked, shocked.

 

“Not for you. For my brother. I know he likes you. He’s been upset about this whole thing and I want you to at least get your apology out there and he can decide what to do about it all,” Mandy said.

 

“You definitely won’t regret this, Mandy. Thank you so much, I owe you one,” Ian said.

 

“You bet your ass you owe me one. I got to go, he’s coming out soon. I’ll text you,” Mandy said before hanging up. She quickly deleted the call history she just had with Ian, took his number down and put Mickey’s phone back down right when Mickey walked into the living room. He was showered and dressed, ready to go out.

 

“Who were you talking to?” Mickey asked.

 

“Huh?” Mandy asked.

 

“I heard you talking, were you talking to yourself again? Fucking weirdo,” Mickey said picking up his phone and pocketing it.

 

“No, I wasn’t talking to myself, assface. I was talking to Miller, just letting him know we were going out if he wanted to join us later on when I score you some hot guy and you leave with him,” Mandy said winking at him.

 

Mickey scowled at her and said, “You’re an idiot.”

 

“Thanks, bro. Let’s go,” Mandy said as she went to pick up her coat and put it on. 

 

———

 

Despite Mandy’s efforts she didn’t get Mickey a guy. He kept dodging every guy who got too close. He’d either barely respond causing the guy to just leave or he’d just ignore the poor shmuck. 

 

Mickey and Mandy still had a fun night together. They drank a lot and laughed a lot. Mandy danced and Mickey watched her to make sure no creep got too close to her. Miller came by to pick them up and he drove Mickey home before taking Mandy home with him,

 

Mickey was grateful for his sister. She always brought out the best in him. 

 

 

Mickey went to bed and starred at his phone. He was surprised Ian hadn’t called that day. He’s been calling every day or texting since it happened. But today, nothing. He reread the texts Ian had sent before putting his phone down and going to bed.

 

He really missed Ian despite himself. The fucker lied to him and kept this massive secret. Even if Ian wanted to break up with his boyfriend when he came back, he could have just told him the truth. Especially since Ian knew Mickey was “getting back on the horse” and being the “damaged girl who had been cheated on” from that stupid article. He still went ahead and fucked him, _twice_ , before admitting to having a boyfriend. Mickey knew that if he hadn’t found the clothes or the picture Ian wouldn’t have told him. And that’s what fucking hurt him.

 

———

 

Ian has been stressing out since he got off the phone with Mandy. It’s only been a few days but still. Just knowing he would see Mickey made him nervous in a good way but knowing he was going to apologize and put everything out there made him nervous in a bad way.

 

 

“Jesus, you think you put on enough cologne?” Lip asked coming into Ian’s room.

 

“Fuck off,” Ian said tying his tie in front of his mirror.

 

“Nervous?” Lip asked, seeing his brother’s hands twitch as he tied his tie.

 

Ian didn’t answer, just tried to tie his tie. Lip went over to him and turned him around. He began to tie his tie for him.

 

“There you go. You look good, man. Not as good as I look but still, pretty good,” Lip said looking Ian up and down.

 

Ian flipped him off and turned back to the mirror to check himself out. He had on a white dress shirt, a grey tie with a flower kind of print on it, grey jeans, a brown belt and brown dress shoes on. He tried on like four different outfits before finally choosing this one. The only reason he stuck with this one was because Lip’s girlfriend said he looked “hella fine” and now Lip said he looked good so he decided it was the right choice. 

 

Ian put his coat on and grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels he bought to bring to the party and he was out the door and over to Mandy’s. 

 

———

 

Why Mandy was over at his place helping him pick out an outfit was beyond him. 

 

“Don’t you have shit to do before people come over?” Mickey asked annoyed as she went through his stuff.

 

“No, Miller’s got it. What about this?” Mandy said holding up a shirt.

 

“Bitch, I can choose my own fucking clothes. Get the fuck out,” Mickey said reaching his breaking point.

 

Mandy huffed and left the room. She had her make up on and her hair done, all she had to do was get dressed at home and she’d be ready.

 

Mickey came out in black skinny jeans, black dress shoes, and a black dress shirt with no tie. At least he tucked in his shirt.

 

“No tie?” Mandy asked.

 

“You’re lucky I’m wearing a dress shirt. Can we fucking go now?” Mickey asked. He showered, slicked his hair back, put cologne on, and got dressed up, all for a fucking house party. Even if it’s New Years Eve. 

 

 

They made it to the apartment before anyone was about to show up. Mandy put on her little black dress and three inch heels. Mickey kept his coat on, grabbed a beer bottle and went out on their balcony to smoke. Mandy and Miller’s apartment is big, it’s more like a penthouse. 

 

 

 

Mickey smoked three cigarettes before heading back in. He only went back in since he finished his first beer and needed another, if not something stronger to get through this evening. If he was lucky he could duck out before midnight. 

 

 

Mickey threw his coat on his bed in the guest room, yes, it’s his bed. He closed the door and went to get another drink. 

 

He talked with some of Mandy’s friends, he knew most of them, they were nice enough but he didn’t particularly care what any of them had to say. All Mickey wanted to do was get drunk and get back home before the stupid ball drop.

 

 

———

 

Ian got to Mandy’s around 10:30. There were a bunch of people there, she did say to come for nine but he didn’t want to be the first there. He walked right in and looked around. He wasn’t sure what Mandy looked like but he couldn’t go straight to Mickey, even though he really wanted to.

 

“Ian?” A girl asked coming up to him.

 

“Mandy?” Ian said back.

 

The girl looked him up and down before smirking. She said, “My brother is one lucky son of a bitch.”

 

Ian chuckled and said, “Thanks, I think. This is for you, thanks for inviting me here.” Ian handed her the bottle of Jack.

 

“You should bring this to Mickey as a peace offering,” Mandy said handing him back the bottle.

 

Ian smiled and said, “So where is he?” 

 

“On the balcony. Been out there most of the night, he’s only here for me. If it were up to him he’d be at home drinking alone,” Mandy said with a shrug.

 

“You’re a good sister,” Ian said.

 

“I try. I’m all he has,” Mandy said.

 

Ian looked at the balcony and saw Mickey coming back inside. He headed toward a closed door and slipped inside. 

 

“Where’d he just go?” Ian asked.

 

“Guest room. He likes to call it his room. Go to him,” Mandy said before walking away.

 

Ian went to where Mickey just disappeared.

 

 

———

 

 

Mickey was feeling quite buzzed already. He switched over to Jack Daniels a little while ago and he’s been smoking a lot to avoid all the small talk. He threw his jacket onto the bed and then plopped down on it. He lay back bringing his hands up and running them down his face.

 

Mickey didn’t so much hear the door opening as he heard the music flowing in and knew his door was open.

 

“Get the fuck out,” Mickey called out not bothering to look up.

 

“Came here for you, not just gonna leave,” Someone said. Mickey knew that voice. He sat up and looked straight ahead. Ian was there. Ian was standing across from him with his jacket and a bottle of Jack in his arms. Fuck he looked good.

 

“What are you doing here?” Mickey asked.

 

“Didn’t I just say why?” Ian asked.

 

“You know what I fucking mean, man. How are you here?” Mickey asked.

 

“Mandy invited me,” Ian said.

 

“That fucking bitch,” Mickey muttered. He stood up and said to Ian, “You wasted your fuckin’ time. I have nothing to say to you.”

 

“Good cause I have something to say-“ Ian started to say.

 

“Let me rephrase that,” Mickey interrupted, “There’s nothing to fucking talk about. I don’t need to hear what you planned to say to me on the phone the million times you called. I read your texts, if what you have to say is as fucking desperate as that then I don’t wanna hear it.”

 

Mickey made a move to leave but Ian grabbed his forearm, stopping him. He tossed his coat and the bottle on the bed and turned Mickey to look at him. He said, “Don’t go. I don’t want you to go. I fucked up, Mickey. Jesus Christ, I know I fucked up. I should have just told you I had a boyfriend but I didn’t know if you would have still come over knowing I had one… and I really wanted you to come over. First, it was just for sex, obviously, like it was for you too. But being stuck together was the best thing that’s happened to me in a really long time. I really like you, and I want to fix this. I want you, Mickey.”

 

“What about your boyfriend?” Mickey asked. It was the only thing that came out of his mouth. 

 

“I told you, I was going to break up with him. I just wanted to get some revenge first. He came home the day after you left and I broke it off with him then and there. I’m living at my brother’s place now. Mickey, I told you the truth that night. I was planning on breaking up with him after seeing his own note and list. Especially after meeting you, I knew that I didn’t want him. I want you,” Ian said.

 

“You said that already,” Mickey said. 

 

“Well, I mean it,” Ian said. He rubbed his thumb against Mickey’s forearm that he was still holding onto. Mickey looked down at Ian’s hand on his arm then back up at Ian. 

 

“What makes you think I want you?” Mickey asked, his voice lower than before.

 

Ian smirked and said, “I’m hoping you do.” 

 

“I’m not a good boyfriend… I make guys cheat on me,” Mickey said.

 

“I’m not a good boyfriend… I cheat on guys. Trying to get better at that though,” Ian said with a shrug.

 

Mickey half chuckled, half scoffed. He said, “I’m pretty fucked up.”

 

“I’m not normal, got a mental disorder,” Ian said back.

 

“You are normal,” Mickey said looking into Ian’s eyes sincerely.

 

Ian grinned and said, “You’re not fucked up. Well, you’re the right amount of fucked up.”

 

Mickey laughed and pushed him, “You’re an idiot.”

 

“An idiot who really wants to take you out,” Ian said.

 

“No more lying,” Mickey said sternly.

 

“Promise,” Ian said moving closer to Mickey. 

 

He placed his hands on Mickey’s hips and Mickey reached up and pulled Ian’s face down to his and kissed him hard on the lips. Ian moved them to pin Mickey against the wall. Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian’s neck and pushed himself closer to him. Ian ground his pelvis into Mickey’s eliciting a moan from the shorter man. 

 

Ian pulled back and rested his head against Mickey’s. He said, “I won’t be able to control myself if we keep going.”

 

“Then don’t,” Mickey said before he crashed their lips together again. 

 

Mickey pushed Ian onto the bed and went to lock the door. Ian moved the bottle to the ground carefully and tossed their jackets there too.

 

Mickey came back and straddled Ian’s hips. Mickey ducked down to kiss Ian. Ian started to unbutton Mickey’s shirt as Mickey did the same to Ian. They tossed their shirts before getting to work on their pants and shoes. Soon they were naked and Ian pinned Mickey to the mattress hovering over him. 

 

Ian kissed Mickey again before moving down his jaw to his collarbone and sucking a dark mark into his pale skin. Mickey reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube he stashed there. He handed it to Ian who got to work right away. He slicked his fingers up and shoved two inside Mickey’s warm hole.

 

Mickey moaned out when Ian started fucking him with his fingers. 

 

Ian pulled out and reached down to the ground for his pants to pull out a condom he had in his pocket, he was very hopeful.

 

He put the condom on and slicked himself up a bit more and pushed inside of Mickey. They both moaned out at the contact. Ian bottomed out and they gripped onto each other. Mickey ran his fingers down Ian’s back and grabbed onto his hips pulling him closer. Ian held himself up with both arms on either side of Mickey’s head. He kissed Mickey and then moved over to his ear. 

 

He breathed heavily before whispering, “You feel so fucking good.” Ian bit Mickey’s earlobe before licking the side of his neck.

 

Mickey moaned out and Ian continued to slam into him. Ian hit Mickey’s prostate sending Mickey into a frenzy. He arched his back and moaned out a few curse words.

 

Ian took Mickey’s cock and started to jerk it to the rhythm of his thrusts, as best he could. 

 

“ _Fuck, Ian_ ,” Mickey moaned out.

 

A few more thrusts and Mickey was coming hard in Ian’s fist and on his own abs. Ian quickly followed.

 

They rode out their orgasms before Ian collapsed onto Mickey. They panted together before Ian slowly pulled out of Mickey. He tied the condom off and Mickey took it from him and tossed it in the trash. He took a kleenex and cleaned himself before handing one to Ian. 

 

“I really missed you,” Ian said shifting to face Mickey and lean on his elbow.

 

“You’re so fucking clingy after sex,” Mickey said but had a smile on his face nonetheless.

 

Ian chuckled and kissed Mickey on the cheek before getting up. They got up and dressed again.

 

“We should get back out there, someone might notice you were gone,” Ian said.

 

“No one gives a fuck,” Mickey said picking up the bottle of Jack from the ground. “This for me?” 

 

Ian nodded and gave him a giant grin. 

 

“Good, let’s go drink it,” Mickey said leading the way out and back to the party. 

 

 

It was almost midnight when they made their way out of the bedroom. The only person who gave them a knowing look was Mandy but she didn’t say anything. They joined her at the bar and poured some shots before downing them. 

 

When the ball started to drop and everyone paired off Ian grabbed Mickey and moved him somewhere a little less visible from everyone else.

 

Ian pushed Mickey against the wall and kissed him. Mickey kissed him back just as rough, grabbing a fistful of red hair. Ian pulled back after everyone shouted “HAPPY NEW YEAR” and looked at Mickey in his beautiful blue eyes.

 

“Happy New Year, Mickey,” Ian said with a smile.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes but said, “Happy New Year, Ian.”

 

Ian kissed Mickey again. This new year was definitely going to be better than the last, for both of them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/  
> I'm not taking any more prompts for the time being, I'm gonna finish up those that are STILL waiting on me, I know I take so long, I'm sorry! and I am trying to update my multi-chpt fics best I can. Please have patience dolls <3


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth of July weekend brings out the romance in Mickey... Who are we kidding? Ian brings out the romance in Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't even know what that summary is... anyway, it's 7 months later and they are about to go away for the fourth of july weekend. 
> 
> I wanna say a huge THANK YOU to all of the people who gave me kudos, comments, and followed this story throughout. I love you all, and hope you liked this!  
> Look out for updates on my other fic 'The Good Life' and for updates on my tumblr prompts :)
> 
> Thank you guys so much! Enjoy this epilogue <3

Thanks [teamwinchesterbros](http://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros/works?fandom_id=245573) for indirectly giving me the idea for this epilogue :p and happy birthday again!!! <3 

* * *

 

“ _Jesus, fuck, Ian,_ ” Mickey panted, “Right fucking there.”

 

Ian gripped onto Mickey’s hip harder as he continued to fuck him in that spot that got him so vocal. Mickey reached up and pulled Ian’s face down to kiss him hard, parting his lips for Ian’s tongue to slip in. Mickey ran his hands up and down Ian’s back, feeling his strong muscles as he pounded into him. He raked his nails down Ian’s back making him moan out, Mickey did that again just to get that noise out of Ian. 

 

“Fucking hell, Mick,” Ian moaned out as Mickey clenched around him. Ian continued to pound into him making his bed squeak with the hard thrusts of their bodies. 

 

Mickey came hard onto their chests with Ian following a few seconds later. Ian collapsed onto Mickey as their orgasms subsided. He slowly pulled out of Mickey before rolling off him. 

 

“FUCKING FINALLY!” Lip yelled from his bedroom across the hall from Ian’s. 

 

Ian and Mickey looked to each other before they burst out laughing. They were louder than they thought. 

 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU WISH YOU WERE HAVING AMAZING SEX LIKE THIS, ASSHOLE!” Mickey yelled back. In the seven months that Ian and Mickey have been dating he actually became pretty close to Ian’s older brother. Sure, the guy’s a fucking asshole but he’s not that bad. He accepts their relationship, he gives them their space when they want it, and he doesn’t complain _much_ about how loud they are, unless they were really loud. 

 

“Amazing sex?” Ian asks smirking at Mickey.

 

“Oh, fuck off,” Mickey said pushing against Ian’s chest.

 

Ian laughed and said, “You guys are like an old married couple.” He lay his head on Mickey’s chest. Mickey scoffed and wrapped his arm around Ian, holding him close. 

 

“You needa go back to your place in the morning?” Ian asked.

 

“Yeah, man, gonna need my stuff for this stupid fucking fourth of July weekend bullshit,” Mickey complained, again. Mandy had planned a weekend in the Hampton’s for the fourth of July, this year it was on a Saturday so Mandy thought it would be perfect to drive there Friday and come back home Sunday. Miller’s family has a home in the Hampton’s, of course, so they’re going to stay there. The worst part of it for Mickey was that it was a couple’s trip. Him and Ian, Mandy and Miller, Lip and Amanda, Drew and Kellan (Drew is Mandy’s friend, and Kellan is Ian’s friend, they set them up about five months ago and they’ve been together since). 

 

“Stop complaining, it’s going to be fun. Lip’s bringing weed and they’ll be a ton of booze, knowing my brother, your sister, and you. Plus, we can totally fuck in the ocean,” Ian said biting Mickey’s chest.

 

“Mmm, I’m not opposed to that,” Mickey said running his hand down Ian’s back.

 

“Amanda will be here at ten, I think,” Ian said.

 

“Okay, won’t take me long at home to get my shit so we could go,” Mickey said as he continued to run his fingers up and down Ian’s back.

 

“I don’t see why you won’t just move in with me,” Ian said, again, for the hundredth time in a month.

 

“We went over this,” Mickey said with a sigh.

 

“Forget that you think it’s quick, it would be so much easier for both of us. You’re here all the time, you hate your new roommate, it’s closer to the school. Mick, it’s just so much more convenient,” Ian went on.

 

“I know but it’s only been a few months, Ian… I’m not ready for that,” Mickey explained. He always used the same excuse that it was too quick but this was the first time he told him he wasn’t ready.

 

Ian moved up to be face to face with Mickey. He said, “If you’re not ready then I’ll stop bring it up. I didn’t mean to pressure you.”

 

“You’re not. It’s just, okay, this might sound bad but that’s not how I plan on it coming out. It’s just nice knowing I have a place to go to just in case,” Mickey explained trying to be mindful of Ian’s feelings.

 

“Just in case, what? In case I get too crazy for you?” Ian asked.

 

“Jesus, I told you I didn’t mean it how it sounded. That’s not what I mean, Ian, and you know it. I just mean that if we fight, like we do a lot, or need some space, that I have somewhere to go to get that space or give you that space we need…” Mickey said.

 

“Our fights never last more than an hour though before one of us is going to the other’s place and spending days there,” Ian said trying to reason with him.

 

“Still… It’s just for now, okay? I promise you’ll be the first person I tell when I’m ready to move in with you,” Mickey said with a smirk.

 

“Dick. I better be,” Ian said pushing him lightly against his shoulder. 

 

Mickey laughed and said, “C’mere.”

 

Ian went back to his previous position with his head on Mickey’s chest and Mickey’s arm wrapped around him. 

 

Mickey kissed the top of Ian’s head before they drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

The next morning Amanda drove Lip, Mickey, and Ian to Mickey’s apartment so he could get his stuff before they were off to the Hampton’s to meet the other two couples. 

 

They got there mid afternoon and got to putting their stuff away. Miller’s family’s home is huge, it has four bedrooms, four baths, biggest kitchen ever, huge living room with a piano in it, spacious basement with a pool table and foosball table, and they were right on the beach. They also had a jacuzzi on their patio out back. 

 

After everyone got a bedroom and put their stuff away they went about making some food and starting the evening off right with some drinks. Because of Ian’s meds he wasn’t going to have a crazy, party filled weekend but he didn’t care whatsoever, he was there with his boyfriend, his brother, and his friends. 

 

They decided on playing boardgames and relaxing for their first night. Tomorrow would be the fourth and they were going to join a few other houses on the beach for a giant fourth of July party on the beach, with fireworks, a bonfire, and tons of alcohol. 

 

After they played one board game Mickey disappeared for a little while. 

 

He came back inside a good twenty minutes later and told Ian to come with him. They excused themselves and went outside and onto the beach.

 

Ian could see a small fire going in the sand and turned to look at Mickey. They got to it and Ian could see that Mickey set this all up for them. There was a small fire set up with a blanket next to it. 

 

Mickey sat down and looked up, waiting for Ian to do the same. They sat down on the blanket and let the warmth of the fire heat them while they listened to the rustling of the oceans waves in front of them. 

 

“Thanks for this,” Ian said to Mickey with a smile on his lips. 

 

Mickey didn’t say anything. He ran his left hand up Ian’s chest and to the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Ian kissed him back, grabbing onto Mickey’s face with both of his hands. Mickey ran his other hand up Ian’s thigh and kept himself balanced there. 

 

Ian moved closer to make Mickey lay back but Mickey stopped him. He pulled away from their kiss and looked into Ian’s eyes. 

 

Ian let his hands fall from Mickey’s face and onto his thighs. Mickey brought both his hands up to cup Ian’s face. 

 

“Ian,” Mickey started but stopped. 

 

Ian looked into Mickey’s blue eyes and waited for him to continue. He smiled at him hoping to encourage him to say what he wanted to say. 

 

Mickey stroked the side of Ian’s head, looking over Ian’s features. “Ian, I love you,” Mickey said finally.

 

Ian’s lips parted slightly as he looked at his boyfriend. When he regained control over himself he closed the distance between them kissing him as passionately as he could. He said against Mickey’s lips, “I love you, so much.” 

 

Mickey smiled against Ian’s lips before kissing him back that much harder. 

 

 

 

“So much for fucking in the ocean,” Mickey said as he lay pressed against Ian’s side. 

 

“Tomorrow, it’s probably too cold now,” Ian said covering their naked bodies with the other half of the blanket. 

 

“You just don’t have it in you for another round,” Mickey teased.

 

Ian pinned Mickey down to the sand and said, “You wanna bet?”

 

Mickey smirked at him and said, “Alright, tough guy. How about we do it in that ginormous fucking mansion we’re sleeping in tonight? Save some of that energy.”

 

Ian smiled and pecked Mickey’s nose before laying back down next to him. 

 

“I can’t believe you said you loved me first,” Ian said turning to face Mickey.

 

Mickey groaned and said, “Are we seriously going to talk about it?”

 

“No, just can’t believe it,” Ian said kissing Mickey’s shoulder.

 

“Well, believe it. I’m not quite at the moving in stage but I do love you,” Mickey said turning his head to look at Ian.

 

“I’m okay with how we are now until you want to take it further,” Ian said with a reassuring smile.

 

Mickey smiled and leaned forward to press his lips against Ian’s.  

 

They lay there together for a little while before they got up and dressed and headed back inside. They hung out with the rest of the gang for a bit before heading to their room for round two before passing out in each others arms. 

 

 

It wasn’t for another six months before Mickey and Ian found an apartment and moved in together. Who knew that a one night stand could turn into their forever? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/  
> I'm not taking any more prompts for the time being, I'm gonna finish up those that are STILL waiting on me, I know I take so long, I'm sorry! and I am trying to update my other fic 'The Good Life' the best I can. Please have patience dolls <3


End file.
